Aquellas estúpidas mañanas
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Estúpidas y desgraciadas mañanas. Lo último que quería era despertar, levantarse, enfrentarse al mundo fuera de su cama cada maldito día. Lo único que lo motivaba era ver a Ludwig... claro, nunca lo admitiría. Primero muerto. Serie de viñetas. LEER ACLARACIONES.
1. Café

**Disclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_

 **Advertencias** : _AU, Crack, Lemon, Oxidación de ideas (?)  
_

 **Aclaraciones: -** _Las palabras que se utilizarán para los capítulos están basados en la "Tabla del Despertar" de Musa Hetaliana._

 _-Ignoro si había que pedir permiso para utilizar alguna de las Tablas. En caso de que sea asi, por favor, avísenme y enseguia haré lo prudente._

 _Bien, tenía MUCHO tiempo que no estaba en esta sección. Hola a todos y gracias por pasarse a leer :DDD aquí está de nuevo la inútil de aishiteru-sama que revive poco a poco de entre los muertos :DDD ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creían que jamás me volverían a ver? :DDD Lamento decepcionarlos (?), pero aquí estoy. Batallando y todo con mi imaginación obsoleta y cansada, pero aquí a final de cuentas :DDD_

 _Me animó mucho la idea de volver a escribir sobre esta particular pareja. Por razones personales ya no he visto las últimas dos nuevas temporadas de Hetalia, pero el crack me fascina, y más cuando se trata de romper estereotipos de parejas supuestamente canon. El GerMano (?) necesita mucho amour y vine a dárselo :DDD_

 _Estas son algunas ideas de la inútil de aishiteru-sama. Espero se diviertan un rato.  
_

 _¡Gracias n.n!_

 _Owari~_

* * *

 ** _"Aquellas estúpidas mañanas"_  
**

* * *

 **01# Café**

* * *

Estaba tranquilamente sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, observando el cielo de la mañana.

Oh, un nuevo día, y un café caliente era lo más delicioso para comenzar la jornada.

Él estaba en paz con el mundo…

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde está mi saco?! ¡Y mis pantalones!

… claro, no podía decir lo mismo de Lovino.

No sabía si era por él, por ser italiano o por algún tipo de karma cósmico, pero Lovino Vargas siempre tenía una batalla a muerte con las mañanas… o mejor dicho, con las mañanas de antes de las 7:00 am.

Era lo mismo todos los días: se le hacía tarde, se bañaba con agua fría, nunca encontraba su ropa y no le daba tiempo de desayunar. Sin duda se trataba de un milagro que no lo hubieran despedido de la oficina por sus retrasos.

— ¡Ludwig! — lo escuchó gritar mientras corría de un lado para otro — ¡¿Dónde está mi reloj?!

— Sobre el buró de la izquierda.

— ¡¿Y mis zapatos?!

— Debajo de la cama.

— ¡Estúpido macho patatas, ¿por qué los pusiste ahí?!

— Yo no lo hice, tú lo dejaste tirado.

La amena conversación de la mañana era un encanto…

Lavó su taza de café y ya tomó su portafolio para esperarlo en la entrada. Si no se iban ahora llegaría tarde… otra vez.

Enseñarle puntualidad y organización al italiano era como sacar a Europa de la crisis con la venta de churros.

Pero por otro lado…

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Es tarde! ¡Muy tarde! — maldecía entre dientes — ¡Odio la vida! ¡¿A quién carajo se le ocurrió inventar el horario de verano?! ¡Me confunden con sus estupideces!

— El horario de verano se aplicó hace 5 meses…

— ¡Tú no digas nada!

Pero por otro lado, no sería una verdadera mañana sin Lovino corriendo de un lado para otro. Era increíble que aún con dos años de trabajar siguiera siendo incapaz de estar listo a tiempo… sin embargo, sus particulares ruidos hacían que algo dentro de él saltara de alegría. O tal vez de ansiedad. Sí.

Hacía palpable el hecho de que estuvieran viviendo juntos, porque con 3 años de relación, ese verano finalmente se mudaron a un departamento.

Fue una propuesta que casi hizo que a su novio le diera un ataque de histeria. Empero, entre besos, abrazos y maldiciones, el mayor de los Vargas aceptó comenzar un nuevo paso en su relación. Claro, no por eso le parecía ajena la expresión de horror cuando sus conocidos se enteraron de que eran pareja.

Podía recordar claramente cómo Gilbert y Antonio gritaron como señoritas, o cómo le cambio la cara a Govert. Hasta Feliciano se quedó sin habla varios minutos. Los juegos del destino.

Suspiró al ver el reloj.

Ah, de nuevo tarde.

Se recargó en la pared mientras Lovino saltaba en un pie tratando de ponerse el saco y el zapato. Sí, ese era su novio.

— ¡Deja de mirarme con esa cara de idiota y ayúdame!

— Mejor no. La última vez que lo hice terminé con el ojo morado por un golpe.

— ¡N-No fue a propósito! Te dije mil veces que fue un accidente — estaba rojo como cuando sentía vergüenza — ¡Y de todos modos no fue grave! A-Así que no te quejes como niña.

Lo observó bien por un momento.

Aun con sus berrinches, su poca gracia para hacer las cosas, su torpeza y falta de disciplina… era divertido y dulce… Vargas le parecía muy tierno a su modo, sexy, inteligente y con habilidad. _Irresistible._

Él era el tipo de persona que hacía las cosas luego de pensarlo muy bien y de explorar las posibilidades. Nunca hubieran durado tanto si no hubiese estado seguro de lo que sentía por él. Lo mismo fue al proponerle vivir juntos.

Estaba muy satisfecho porque observaba día a día el esfuerzo de ambos para que todo funcionara.

— ¡Listo! — lucía muy bien. Siempre tenía un buen gusto para vestir. Por otro lado, respiraba como si hubiera corrido en un maratón — ¡Vámonos!

Fue cuando sonó su estómago por hambre. De nuevo no desayunó… pero ya lo sabía.

— Mierdaaaaaa — susurró con el ceño fruncido y profundamente rojo — ¡No importa! Larguémonos antes de que ese idiota del Tulipancio me regañe…

De repente se quedó callado por lo que le puso en frente: un termo con café caliente y humeante. No era uno común, sino un cappuccino con crema extra, espuma extra, con crema y dos cucharadas de azúcar. Además de que traía en una caja de almuerzo un poco de comida para que desayunara al llegar a la oficina.

Sabía que nunca le daba tiempo de comer algo, así que mientras se volvía loco por el departamento, él preparaba todo. Naturalmente el italiano cocinaba mucho mejor, pero sólo era para que aguantara hasta la hora de la comida.

Observó en el otro esa mirada de sorpresa que siempre ponía, seguida de su sonrojo extremo y… tierno…

Rápidamente tomó el termo y le dio una probada. La tenue sonrisa que emitió le indicó que cumplió con su cometido.

— Gracias.

— No es nada.

Ya fueron caminando al elevador. Lo esperaron y entraron. Nadie bajaba a esa hora por ser temprano, y eso dio pie a que de pronto Lovino le tomara la mano.

Le siguió un beso suave y profundo que no dudó en corresponder.

Sabía a café.


	2. Despertador

_._

* * *

 **02# Despertador  
**

* * *

Observaba muy bien la pequeña cajita de odioso color naranja sobre el buró. No podía estar equivocado.

Esa cosa estaba poseída por el demonio.

¡Chigiiiiiiiii! ¡Qué maldito susto! Sentía escalofrío cada que lo miraba.

Es que no podía existir otra explicación. Jodido despertador, lo habían poseído fuerzas demoniacas que interrumpían su sueño todos los malditos días de toda la maldita semana.

Sonaba siempre a las 5:00 am., con ese timbre en que le dolían los oídos y con una fuerza que taladraba su cabeza. Lo despertaba y lo arrancaba del mundo de los sueños, ¡de su cama! Del macho patatas que tenía un calor corporal tan arrullador.

Lo menos que podía hacer era arrojar a la pared a esa cosa. Lo hacía tan fuerte como podía, pero el desgraciado sobrevivía. Nunca se rompía, ¡nunca fallaba en la hora! La única explicación coherente era que estaba poseído. Qué puto miedo.

¡Además era totalmente inútil! Porque cuando menos veía ya eran las 6:30 am. y debía prepararse a la misma velocidad con la que huía de Bonnefoy.

Lo odiaba, le temía, y tan sólo quería mandar el mundo a la mierda cuando se ponía el pantalón al revés, o al lavar su cabello con pasta de dientes por error. A la mierda. Ese despertador jamás cumplía con su trabajo. Ni ese, ni el que compró la semana pasada, ni el de su celular, y menos el Cu-Cu de la sala.

No comprendía cómo Ludwig podía despertar a la primera, y menos el poder mental que lo motivaba a levantarse. ¿Tendría algún secreto? Un macho patatas siempre tenía trucos sucios para salirse con la suya, ¡hasta le daba tiempo de desayunar con calma! Ese sujeto no era humano.

Claro, no tenía el valor de preguntar abiertamente cómo lo lograba, pero lo que sí podía hacer era… u-uhn, mierda.

—No entiendo cómo logras despertar — le comentó un tanto renuente cuando ya se estaban acostando — A mí sólo me falta robar el reloj de San Pedro para ver si así puedo estar listo a tiempo.

— Bueno, es que siempre me he levantado temprano, así que ya no me cuesta trabajo — respondió poniéndose esa camiseta negra sin mangas que… q-que dejaba ver s-su cuerpo d-de macho patatas — Supongo que es cuestión de costumbre y dedicación.

— ¡Lo dices como si yo no tuviera costumbre ni dedicación! ¡¿Estás buscando pelea?!

— ¿Pero qué dices? Tú me preguntaste.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Solamente por eso, de ahora en adelante, TÚ serás mi despertador!

—… Bien, si eso quieres.

— ¡N-No es que lo quiera! Es tu culpa por hablar mal de mí.

Ludwig suspiro, pero luego ya le sonrió… idiota, q-que no lo mirara como si fuera lindo. Se estaba poniendo rojo y eso lo enojaba…

Le dio la espalda y se hizo bolita con las cobijas… aunque le gustó sentir que su novio lo… lo abrazaba y lo besaba. Sintió sus manos en su cadera, la que comenzó a frotar.

Gimió bajo cuando sintió esos labios en su cuello y luego en su nuca, seguida de la lengua húmeda que conocía todos sus puntos especiales. Aún de espaldas pegó su cuerpo con el de Ludwig, también acariciando lo que la posición le permitía.

Sabía lo que pasaría. Ya sentía el deseo en la boca del estómago.

… así menos iba a poder levantarse mañana, pero no lo evitó. Obvio que no.

Aunque fuera un alemán tosco y sin sentido de la moda, su novio sabía perfectamente cómo provocarle, darle placer… y lo amaba. Realmente amaba a ese idiota macho patatas con cuerpo perfecto y un sentido de la organización desesperante.

… claro, a la mañana siguiente lo último que quería era despertar, y menos ir al trabajo.

Estaba tan cómodo acurrucado con Beilschmidt, que si sonaba el maldito reloj iba a incendiar hasta la casa.

No obstante… en medio de sueños fue sintiendo algo. Primero en su cadera, luego en su trasero y en la espalda baja. Era algo que iba subiendo, como un hormigueo, ¿qué era? Lo percibía suave, aunque con el recorrido que no se marcaba al azar.

Después hubo ligero cosquilleo que lo hizo sonreír entre sueños. Subió entonces por sus brazos, la espalda entera y por sus hombros; los escalofríos agradables aumentaban y lo estaban impulsando a abrir los ojos. Era extraño, porque no tenía ese inusual sentimiento de fastidio.

Suspiró con alivio cuando la sensación pasó a su cuello, a las mejillas. Ya reía un poco más consciente pero no quitaba el hecho de estarse muriendo de sueño y cansancio. Sobre todo cansancio, porque su novio anoche… bueno, en pocas palabras, si fueran mujer seguro ya estaría esperando al quinto bebé (?)

Entonces… sintió un beso suave, cuidadoso, que fue tomando más intensidad sin dejar de ser lento.

Correspondió poco antes de sentir que pedía permiso para entrar a su boca una lengua tibia. Dócilmente le dio paso, empero, no significó que no le diera batalla a esos labios; pronto se ya se besaban con desesperación, sintiendo que Ludwig se colocaba sobre él y lo abrazaba.

Sobraba decir que ya estaba muy despierto.

…

Unos momentos después se detuvieron y abrieron los ojos.

— Tal como tú me pediste, ya te desperté — dijo un despeinado macho patatas, que con marcas de chupetones se veía más… a-atractivo — Mi trabajo como despertador está hecho.

… no supo si fuera su cara, lo que dijo o cómo lo dijo, pero de pronto ya había estrellado en la cara del alemán, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, una almohada. A la vez, él se puso a gritar incoherencias, estando demasiado rojo como para notar Ludwig sonreía ligeramente.

Esa sí era una buena manera de despertar… aunque primero muerto antes de admitirlo.


	3. Insomnio

**.**

* * *

 **03# Insomnio  
**

* * *

Esto no podía ser posible… o más bien, ocurrió en el peor de los momentos.

 _Insomnio, su viejo enemigo._

Miró el techo apenas iluminado por la poca luz que se filtraba de la ventana.

Hoy tuvo un día terrible, y lo que muchos no imaginaban, era que personas como él frecuentemente tenían días terribles.

Entre los problemas de la oficina, de la renta con su histérica casera, y del hecho de que Lovino lo culpó por la desaparición de un helado de vainilla, era como si un murciélago hubiera chupado lo último de sus fuerzas.

Lo único que quería era irse a la cama y no despertar sino hasta la mañana siguiente…

Pero claro, _insomnio_. Sólo eso faltaba para que su día fuera… ¿Cómo decía el italiano? Uhn, sí, _una mierda._

Suspiró largamente.

Tenía sueño, estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza, y a pesar de eso, el insomnio no le daba tregua, ¡por favor! Mañana tenía que ir aún más temprano a la oficina para terminar el trabajo pendiente, debía revisar papeles, autorizaciones, presupuestos… ¡el mundo se derrumbaría si no lo hacía! Necesitaba descansar.

Luego miró a un lado. Ahí estaba un durmiente Lovino.

No roncaba, a excepción cuando estaba verdaderamente agotado, pero no podía evitar sentir… envidia por ese sueño profundo.

Vargas nunca había tenido problemas para dormir. Al contrario, podía hacerlo donde fuera y ningún sonido en la tierra podría despertarlo.

Se veía tan cómodo acurrucado con las mantas, en su mullida almohada, o con el brazo a la orilla de la cama sin temor a que un _boggart_ lo atrapara.

Después volvió a mirar el techo, y de ahí al reloj del buró: 1:30 am.

Odiaba cuando el tiempo pasaba tan lento. Si fueran cerca de las 5:00 am, al menos podría levantarse a bañar, desayunar o algo. En cambio, en ese momento estaba demasiado hastiado como para cualquier cosa.

Pensar en sus deberes lo agobiaba, y ver a Lovino dormir lo motivaba a no hacer nada, aunque no era su estilo…

…

Mierda.

En vez de continuar con sus quejas mentales, decidió remediarlo. No podía simplemente quedarse sin dormir, debía conseguir descansar por lo menos un par de horas.

Con frío y cansancio, se levantó para ir a la cocina. Quizá un vaso de leche caliente ayudaría, o eso había visto que ayudaba a su novio… claro, sin tomar en cuenta que él se dormía con lo que fuera.

Puso ya los pies fuera de la cama, estirándose como un gato viejo. Llevaba su típica ropa de dormir, es decir, su bóxer y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver su cuerpo bien trabajado… tal vez por eso el italiano lo llamaba "macho patatas", aunque no se ejercitaba para tener buen físico, sino sólo buena salud.

En fin.

Fue por ese vaso de leche y lo puso a calentar en el microondas. Demasiada desidia como para esforzarse en encender la estufa.

Esperó portando unas ojeras azules, todo despeinado y ligeramente encorvado. Era casi como cuando conoció al abuelo de Lovino y Feliciano: tenía un peor aspecto con los comentarios sin sentido de Augusto, con sus confianzas incómodas, y con el hecho de que por la noche ese hombre se escabulló a su cama para dormir. Se le repegaba, lo abrazaba tan espontáneo, y todo para descubrir al día siguiente que los tres Vargas estaban en el colchón con él, apretándolo. ¿Quién podría dormir así? Argh.

No más visitas familiares, gracias.

— Ñaaaaaa — de pronto entró por la cocina Lovino, todo somnoliento y bostezando… un momento, ¿qué hacía despierto? — Ludwig, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Lamento si te desperté — a pesar de que no entendía cómo — Es sólo que no puedo dormir y pensé que algo de leche caliente me ayudaría.

— Es que los machos patatas son… demasiado macho patatas como para relajarse — vaya, qué original.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Cuando era más joven padecía mucho más de esto.

— Entonces un vaso de leche no te servirá. Tú necesitas… una vaca entera, o dos.

— N-No es para tanto – suspiró un poco — En todo caso, deberías regresar a dormir. Yo iré en un momento.

Su novio hizo ese puchero de cuando tenía una combinación entre vergüenza y molestia, como queriendo decir una idea que lo ponía rojo. Lo conocía muy bien.

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy tan inútil que no puedo ayudarte a dormir?! ¡¿Por eso me mandas a dormir?!

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no — era impresionante cómo sacaba sus drásticas conclusiones — Nunca diría algo como eso.

— ¡Pero lo pensaste, ¿verdad?! — de pronto lo jaló con su fuerza italiana, alejándolo de la cocina y llevándolo a la habitación.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Pero el otro no le respondió. Más bien, hizo que se sentara en la cama, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba encima de él.

Con la luz del pasillo alcanzó a ver la piel de sus hombros, del pecho, de esas… piernas…

Se sonrojó contra su voluntad.

— No necesitas un estúpido vaso de leche — ¿p-por qué hablaba en ese tono? T-Tan… sexy… — Un macho patatas como tú necesita algo más _fuerte_.

No tuvo que preguntar nada, ya que Lovino lo beso de una forma suave, aunque muy profunda. De esa particular manera que hacía despertar lo más apasionado de él.

Bastó con ese beso para que se perdiera en su aroma, en sus caricias, en ese precioso cuerpo que le entregaba el más delicioso de los placeres. Naturalmente no se contuvo en besarlo, tocarlo, invadir su piel que suplicaba por él.

Se perdió en su pareja y en el sentimiento de hacerse uno. Con los gemidos, las respiraciones aceleradas, las manos que llegaban a los rincones más íntimos podía fundirse con él, al grado de no saber dónde comenzaban o terminaban sus cuerpos.

…

Seguramente cuando terminaran ambos caerían profundamente dormidos, y levantarse a trabajar sería una tarea épica, digna de los héroes germanos.

… si ese era el remedio contra el insomnio, iba a recibirlo con una sonrisa la próxima vez.


	4. Solo

**.**

* * *

 **04# Solo  
**

* * *

— Maldición, maldición — mascullaba mientras cambiaba frenéticamente los canales de la televisión — Maldición, ¡maldición!

 **ZAZ**

Tiró el control remoto contra la mesa de café, sintiendo poca satisfacción al ver cómo volaron las baterías AA fuera del aparatito. Es que esto no se podía poner más del asco.

Viernes por la noche, ¡un estúpido viernes a las 11 pm., y él estaba arropado en el sillón con unas mantas sin nada que ver! Rodeado de palomitas y pizzas como un perdedor que no tenía planes. Más aun, estaba solo.

 ** _SOLO._**

En lugar de estar afuera divirtiéndose, visitando a Feliciano, o ya de perdida teniendo una batalla a muerte con el reloj de la casetera, estaba como un idiota en el sillón hecho bolita.

— Estúpido macho patatas — bajó un poco la mirada — Todo esto es su culpa…

Es que Ludwig no estaba. En la tarde le llamó diciendo que no llegaría a casa por _no-sabía-qué_ problema de la oficina. Aun cuando se disculpó, de que prometió que estaría a primera hora ahí, se sintió… mal... y de forma inusualmente calmada le dijo que no había problema.

Una reacción natural hubiese sido gritarle o algo parecido, pero se sintió mal por… pensar que iba a pasar una noche entera sin él. Solo, arrimado como un perro a comida y a la pésima programación de la TV abierta.

Solo. Justo esa noche que… b-bueno, no eran como las parejas de hombres y mujeres, no hacían las mismas tonterías, sin embargo… ese día cumplían 6 meses de haberse mudado juntos… ¡N-No era un aniversario como tal! No era tan m-marica como para celebrarlo en grande…

Suspiró con ira creciente. Se sentía como imbécil al ver las bolsas del supermercado en la plancha de la cocina.

Siempre cocinaba, ¡y ese día no sería la excepción! S-Solamente se le ocurrió hacer la comida favorita de Ludwig… ¡C-Claro que no era para celebrar! H-Había que complacerlo a veces, porque no quería volverse fortachón por comer platillos alemanes. Eso era lo que hacía a las personas musculosas.

Seguramente el macho patatas no lo recordó y por eso no tuvo problema en quedarse trabajando… ¡pero estaba bien! Seis meses viviendo juntos no era… gran cosa…

— ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Insoportable! ¡Soy insoportable! ¡Soy tan idiota como para pensar todo el tiempo en eso! — se sentía muy enojado. Enojado, estúpidamente triste y… solo… — ¡Ahhh! ¡No de nuevo! ¡BASTA! — se tapó hasta la cabeza con la manta al fin prestando atención a la pantalla…

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Soltó un grito descomunal que seguro despertó al mundo entero. Un "CHIGI" legendario (?) que sólo se escuchó en los tiempos de la creación (?).

¡M-MIERDA! ¡NO! ¡¿Por qué se quedó en el canal de una película de terror?! ¡Vio la puta cara del fantasma en todo su esplendor! Ahora temblaba y lloraba involuntariamente porque esa imagen no saldría de su cabeza en una semana.

S-Si el alemán estuviera con él, en primer lugar no le hubiese dejado mirar esa película. Segundo, como acabarían viéndola de todos modos, lo abrazaría… mientras él gritaba como niña. Justo lo que pasaba a cada escena de ese tonto filme coreano.

Se abrazaba a los cojines partiéndolos a la mitad por su fuerza de pánico, algo que no pasaría con… Ludwig…

Esta vez sentía que estaba llorando por otra cosa.

Debía ser imbécil como para tomarse tan a pecho que su novio se hubiera quedado en la oficina precisamente ese día, ¡no eran una pareja hetero! No hacían las mismas cosas. Fue una tontería salir tan animado de su trabajo, elegir los ingredientes para la cena y… y comprar esa nueva loción corporal para la oliera directo de su piel…

Y ahí estaba entonces, más solo que un perro, junto con el pensamiento de una niña de 13 años.

Miró alrededor un momento: las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas junto con las del pasillo; la mesa estaba intacta, y la sala convertía en un mini fuerte con los cojines lanzados al azar. Había pizza, palomitas y vino, aunque casi intactos… vaya manera de pasar un viernes por la noche.

A la mierda, se largaba a la cama.

Apagó la TV sin terminar de ver esa película y se fue a su habitación. El colchón nunca le pareció tan grande como cuando se acomodó solo. No dormía así desde hacía… 6 meses.

— ¡Noooo! ¡No de nuevo! — apagó la luz y se echó la cobija hasta la cabeza — Soy más insoportable de lo que creí…

Fue cuando escuchó un **CLACK** de la puerta.

Se llenó de pánico al recordar que el fantasma de la cinta hacía eso, y con miedo se hizo el dormido… pero sintió ya un contrapeso en la cama.

— Lovino — ¡esa voz era de…! — ¿Estás dormido?

No dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, ¿qué hacía ahí Ludwig? ¡¿No se suponía que llegaría hasta la mañana?! Debían ser ya cerca de las 2 am.

Percibió cómo lo abrazo completamente por la espalda, y ese calor lo hizo sonrojar…

— Llegué lo más pronto que pude — le hablaba como si supiera que no estaba dormido — Lo lamento. Sé que era una fecha especial. Ya son 6 meses, ¿verdad?

¡¿E-Entonces no lo olvidó?! ¡Idiota! ¡Si creía que con una disculpa repararía sus horas deprimido, estaba muy equivocado! ¡Nunca entendería cómo se sintió!

— Gracias.

…

¿Q-Qué? ¿P-Por qué…?

— Gracias por estos 6 meses. Por los 3 años juntos…

M-Maldito m-macho p-patatas…

— Muchas gracias.

No respondió, sino que tomó fuerte su mano. No podía saber quién de los dos estaba más avergonzado, pero ahora que no le miraba sonrió un poco.

Qué imbécil era. No debía olvidar que con ese macho patatas nunca estaría solo… aunque seguía sin perdonarle que lo hubiera dejado abandonado esas horas.

Mañana lo haría pagar una cena en el restaurante más costoso de la ciudad.


	5. Tarea

**.**

* * *

 **05# Tarea  
**

 _Aclaración: interpreté "Tarea" como el "Trabajo que se hace en casa", que no necesariamente es escolar._

* * *

La mesa del comedor había sufrido una transformación: ya no era solamente una tabla de madera, sino que ahora se trataba del País del Papel.

Literalmente.

Por todas partes se veían bonches de papeles acomodados de forma organizada y esquemática, lo necesario para asegurarse que encontraría todos los documentos de vital importancia.

Era minuciosamente ordenado, al punto del colmo, y en una tarea descomunal como aquella, no podría tolerar el más mínimo desorden. Estallaría si algún papel se atrevía siquiera a temblar.

Casi nunca se llevaba el trabajo a casa, porque entendía que había un espacio para sus labores y otro para su vida personal. Sobre todo cuando Lovino, sin emitir más que resoplidos de molestia, reclamaba toda su atención fuera de las horas de oficina. Hecho que no le molestaba en absoluto.

Pero esa ocasión no tuvo elección: le dieron a la compañía un gran proyecto que requería atención de todas las áreas, y para comenzar eligieron a los mejores de cada una. Su nombre brillo por lo mucho, así que desde ese día el equipo comenzaría a llevarse labores a sus hogares. Todo para que la próxima semana pudieran poner al corriente a los demás.

Sólo hasta entonces volverían a un ritmo más calmado. Y claro, hasta entonces habría que trabajar hasta en el baño, o en las oscuras horas de la madrugada.

Lo que exactamente estaba ocurriendo.

Ya eran las 2:08 am y él continuaba en el comedor, en el País del Papel.

Estaba muy concentrado portando los lentes de forma cuadrada para que su vista no se cansara, y en la cafetera había elixir de cafeína que dejarían sin dormir a todo el edificio.

Le gustaba su labor, por supuesto que sí, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo de agobiar a Lovino por el hecho. Solamente bastaba recordar el pánico que vio en su mirada cuando llegó a casa y encontró el departamento hundido en archivos.

Bueno, no podía evitarlo, por eso continuaba con la mejor actitud. Al menos la que le permitiera salir bien librado.

Aunque… bueno, era demasiado para un solo hombre. Sus compañeros debían estar a punto de darse un tiro.

— Hey.

De pronto vio al italiano recargado en el respaldo sillón, justo frente a él… ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? Llevaba un pantalón de pijama con figuritas de pizza, junto con su camiseta sin mangas de ese tono ligeramente rosado.

— Ah, hola — dejó un momento de escribir para sobarse la frente — No te había visto.

— Me di cuenta — tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque sólo un poco — Tengo aquí cinco minutos. Nada más esperaba a ver cuándo despegarías la vista de esos documentos y me notarías.

— Disculpa, ya sabes cómo soy cuando me concentro. Más ahora que tengo tanto por hacer.

— Todo esto es por el proyecto de la petrolera, ¿no? En la oficina no sabían hablar de otra cosa.

Su novio y él trabajaban para la misma compañía, aunque en ubicaciones diferentes. Precisamente se conocieron en la fiesta de fin de año que la empresa organizaba.

— También decían que hicieron un equipo "élite" para hacer planes de trabajo — miraba con fastidio al País del Papel — Supongo que tú eres de esa "élite" que hacen ver al resto como holgazanes.

— No lo digas de esa forma — suspiró — Además, lo único que hago es concentrarme. No entiendo qué tiene eso de particular.

El italiano tomó asiento a su lado, sosteniendo una hoja para leerla. Mientras avanzaba, observaba en él un aura deprimente…

— V-Vaya, no me gustaría ser tú.

— No te culpo, pero siendo yo debo hacerlo — volvió los ojos a los archivos — Es muy tarde, será mejor que regreses a la cama. Yo no iré sino en una o dos horas.

Hubo un ligero silencio, y luego lo escuchó carraspear para llamar su atención.

— E-Esto de aquí — señaló un ENORME engargolado que aún no revisaba. Era sobre el historial financiero del último año de la petrolera — Esto lo hacemos en mi sección… ¿p-puedo echarle un vistazo?

—… sí, claro.

 _… no podía ser…_

Miró que su novio tomaba una hoja limpia y comenzaba a hacer varios cálculos complejos.

 _¿Estaba ayudándolo…?_

Observó detenidamente su rostro. Estaba rojo, le temblaban los labios en una sonrisa nerviosa, el lápiz resbalaba un poco en su mano, pero su vista pasaba del engargolado a la hoja, llenando con números nítidos que él no hubiera podido atender sino dentro d días.

 _Le estaba… ayudando… y eso lo hizo sonreír._

Sabía que Lovino era bueno en su trabajo –aunque podría ser mejor-, y el hecho de hacer a un lado sus inseguridades para tratar de apoyarlo era…

— ¡Deja de mirarme! — seguía escribiendo cuentas con la cara aún más roja — ¡¿No qué tienes mucho trabajo?! ¡Deja de holgazanear y ayúdame! No pienso hacer todo por ti.

Asintió, aunque antes de hacerlo, pegó su hombro con el de él para que volteara a mirarlo.

Cuando lo hizo, al estar sus rostros tan cerca, pudo besarlo.

Se trataba de un toque de labios suave, cálido, por demás inocente, algo ligero pero que tenía la suficiente seguridad para saber que no era casualidad.

Susurró un breve "Gracias", volviendo a concentrarse.

…

No recibió quejas, sin embargo, continuó con el conocimiento de que su novio ya no podía con el sonrojo de su cara.

A ese paso terminaría en la mitad de tiempo planeado.


	6. Sábana

**.**

* * *

 **06# Sábana  
**

* * *

Su cuerpo tembló.

Sentía que ya le dolía el pecho por la respiración acelerada.

Comenzaba a marearse al grado de confundir los objetos a la vista. Excepto a quien tenía encima de sí.

No podría ver otra cosa que esos ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad.

— ¡N-NGH! — se arqueó un poco cuando sintió los labios en su pelvis, cerca de donde comenzaba el vello. Las manos que masajeaban sus piernas lo hacían derretirse - ¡L-Ludwig!

— ¿Sí? — lo vio sonreír… s-sexymente, como sólo vio en esas situaciones — ¿Qué pasa?

Entrecerró los párpados pero negándose a dejar de mirar.

Ese cuerpo perfecto, su piel blanca, la mirada profunda que lo atravesaba… m-mierda. Estaba completamente sometido a su voluntad.

Ahora poco importaba que él hubiese iniciado aquello: cuando su novio tomaba el control no podía sino entregarse a su varonil figura que lo obligaba a temblar.

Maldita sea, lo necesitaba.

— Lovino — escuchó su nombre mientras los dientes marcaban el interior de sus muslos. La mordida era el perfecto equilibrio entre la suavidad y la ansiedad. Soltó un gemido bajo — Si quieres que lo haga, solamente debes pedirlo.

¡I-Idiota, ¿q-quien se creía para hablarle así?! Aunque no deseaba quejarse cuando continuaba las marcas, junto al masaje de su trasero. Sintió que lo apretaba con sus grandes manos, y él únicamente podía sujetarse de las sábanas con su tambaleante pulso. El color rojo invadió su rostro porque no era capaz de contener el deseo y la tierna vergüenza de que siguiera.

Lo siguiente que iba a decir… n-no podría v-verlo a la cara la mañana siguiente…

— E-Entra… — susurró mirándolo un tanto renuente, pero honesto. Jamás podría fingir en un momento así — N-No me hagas… r-repetirlo…

Ludwig sonrió, pero esta vez de forma más tierna, como cuando se conmovía… aunque combinado con la excitación de quien se hundía en deseo.

Apretó la sábana cuando vio el rostro del contrario a centímetros del suyo, y correspondió a ese profundo beso que invitó a que jugaran sus lenguas.

Soltó aquella tela blanca para subir los brazos y rodearlo, aferrándose a él con su cuerpo completo. No se detuvieron hasta que respirar fue necesario. Estaba tan deseoso de su novio que no era capaz de contener ninguna reacción: Ludwig sacaba todo a flote de sí con los besos, las caricias, la mirada azul que lo trataba como lo más importante de su vida.

Siempre quiso eso, desde que se dio cuenta en medio de una estúpida junta de lo inevitable. De que estaba total y estúpidamente enamorado de ese macho patatas.

Junto a su revelación llegó el deseo de convertirse en alguien que formara parte de su vida, y en el mejor de los sueños, lo más apreciado. Por supuesto, a la vez su poca autoestima se encargó de amargarlo más de lo que ya estaba y se rindió sin siquiera intentarlo.

Recordaba esos días en que lloraba como imbécil, maldiciéndose y maldiciendo a ese alemán que nunca debió ser tan amable con él…

Pero ahora…

— Lovino — escucho gruñir su nombre entre los besos y… percibió su miembro caliente frotarse afuera de su entrada. Gimió de pura excitación — Voy a hacerlo.

Asintió abrazándolo más y abriendo las piernas un poco más para recibir su cuerpo completo.

Aún con sus músculos, Ludwig tenía la piel suave y muy cálida… era tan… gentil y tan… atento.

 _Lo amaba._

Por mucho que lo negó y le dolió, lo amaba mucho. Quizá como nunca se atrevió antes.

Eran tan feliz en una perfecta combinación de sentimiento y la corporeidad. Incluso alguien tan absolutamente imperfecto como él podía sentir eso y ser correspondido.

Se intentó relajar cuando, con un movimiento firme, entró la punta de su miembro. Era grande, muy caliente y estaba… tan duro…

El dolor inicial pronto fue cediendo cuando su novio metió poco a poco el resto de su pene, ayudado por los besos y los abrazos que lo ponían a temblar. De verdad sus cuerpos encajaban como piezas de un pluzze.

Aun con todas sus quejas, se sentía muy seguro en sus brazos de macho patatas.

 _Lo amaba de verdad, sabiendo que nunca más volvería a sentir eso por otra persona._

Las sábanas se movían a la vez que sus cuerpos cuando comenzó el vaivén. Aunque tenían mucho sexo su… entrada necesitaba adaptarse a la talla del otro, quien siempre le tenía paciencia para subir gradualmente la velocidad. Claro, existían las veces que lo hacían un tanto brusco pero su trasero terminaba lamentándolo al día siguiente.

Ludwig era consciente de todo, por eso ya sabía el modo de llevarlo al mayor placer evitando el dolor posible, al punto de que lo hacía perderse entre gemidos y besos, en su anatomía de macho patatas que lograba que gritara sólo por él. Justo como en ese momento.

No se reconocía rogando por más ante el movimiento preciso de su pareja, tan firme y ya constante que lo poseía en todas sus formas. Sin embargo, no se conformaba con únicamente ceder, sino que también participaba mordiendo y apretando esos sitios tan secretos que hacían gemir bajo al rubio.

…

Su vaivén aumento, junto con los jadeos, los besos desesperados y los toques que no tenían principio ni fin.

Se entregaba y no lo lamentaba. Sabía que no podría ser diferente y no quería que cambiara.

 _Ese era el deseo que todavía no se atrevía a admitir. Ni siquiera a sí mismo._

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Ludwig…! — se arqueaba más agresivo — ¡V-Voy a…!

No tuvo tiempo de continuar, ya que su cuerpo se adelantó al hecho.

 _El deseo de que quería estar con él por siempre._

Terminó en los vientres de ambos, a la vez que el otro acabó dentro.

Estaba muy caliente.

…

El alemán salió y lo abrazó, siendo tan cálido y amable como alguien irónicamente macho patatas podía. Sintió un beso y luego la frescura de la sábana cubrirlos.

Tal vez se lo diría algún día.


	7. Resaca

**.**

* * *

 **07# Resaca  
**

* * *

Era bien conocido que sujetos como Lovino aguantaban muy bien las bebidas alcohólicas. Es decir, no se emborrachaba con facilidad, pero su nivel de resistencia no sobresalía de las estadísticas promedio.

Ahora, él, Ludwig Beilschmidt, era lo que muchos clasificaban como "La torre", porque era lo único que quedaba en pie luego de las grandes catástrofes.

Sujetos como él no eran humanos: era capaz de beber todo tipo de presentación etílica, pura o preparada, pequeña o grande; y aun así, con la cantidad de sustancia que era capaz de explotar un país entero, nunca perdía el autocontrol y permanecía como si sólo bebiera limonada.

Claro está, no era común que fuera a bares, pero cuando lo hacía no había nada de qué preocuparse. Más bien, era él quien cuidaba al resto, en especial al italiano porque le daba por combinar su faceta histérica con la del maestro seductor. Nada que no les hubiera ofrecido una excelente noche de sexo, puesto que su novio no se detenía hasta que terminaban devorándose en la cama.

No obstante, sin duda, este era el fin del mundo.

El Juicio Final, el Armagedón; el día en que los cuatro elefantes del Apocalipsis vendrían a aplastar a todos.

Porque pasó lo impensable, lo inaudito.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, la base de la sociedad completa, presentaba _los síntomas de la resaca._

Oh, por Dios.

— U-Uhn — fue entre abriendo los ojos sintiendo que la cabeza iba a explotarle — ¿Q-Que rayos?

Mejor ni hubiera intentando hablar.

El sonido de su propia voz, aún en susurros, era como la detonación de una bomba.

Por inercia intentó moverse, pero notó que su espacio estaba delimitado por… algo semiblando. Las piernas las sintió entumidas, el cuerpo más caliente de lo natural, y algo pesaba sobre su tórax.

Parpadeó unas veces hasta lograr enfocarse, aunque la actividad requería del mayor de los esfuerzos. Fue cuando percibió a… a Lovino acurrucado en él. Eso era la " _cosa_ " que hacía natural presión en su pecho. Bueno, al menos aquello lo tranquilizó lo suficiente como para tomarse el tiempo de notar que…

…

… un momento…

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Sí, era Lovino pero… tenía la cara pintada con plumón permanente, con un mostacho de color rosa… las cejas de un tono amarillo y… llevaba un sostén de cocos con falda de palmeras…

¿Qué demonios?

Fue también que por la nitidez que fue recuperando su vista, se dio cuenta que… estaban en una caja de cartón abierta por las tapas pero abrigados por el material mismo… muy bien, esto era demasiado extraño. La cuestión de dónde estaban hizo que su cabeza doliera aún más.

Tenía la boca seca, los ojos arenosos, la dolencia del cráneo no se detenía y tenía que ir al baño… por supuesto, si es que no moría en el intento. Incluso respirar era la tarea digna de un héroe.

¿Pues qué pasó? Tuvo el recuerdo de una fiesta, música, y una bebida semi azulada que… que inventó su hermano junto con Braginski…

… bebida… su hermano… Braginski…

Ah, vaya. Sabía que esto acabaría muy mal.

Con la resignación vino la preocupación, ¡¿Qué le echaron a ese trago para ponerlo así?! Las imágenes acudían a su mente y acrecentaban su pánico… Q-Quizá usaron ingredientes extraños, ¡peligrosos! Solamente bastaron dos copas para caer bajo el efecto de la amnesia, ¡no podía recordar nada! ¡¿Qué hizo?! ¡¿Lastimó a alguien?! ¡¿Hizo el ridículo?! ¡¿SE IBA A MORIR?!

Como pudo logró salir de la caja e ir tambaleando al baño. En el camino pudo ver los rastros de la batalla: la pared de la cocina estaba quemada, la mesa llena de botellas, cuerpos caídos al azar –no sabía cómo demonios Francis estaba durmiendo encima del estéreo-, envolturas de botanas junto al confeti y los globos.

Ascendieron a Gilbert en el trabajo, y aún con lo improvisado de la invitación, un buen número de personas se reunieron en la casa que compartía con Antonio y Francis. Pero aun así, no pensó que el peluche de Tomate terminaría en… un tipo de altar pagano. Sentía escalofrío con verlo.

Ya en el baño, hizo lo que debía y aprovechó en asearse… únicamente para entrar en pánico cuando se vio en el espejo. Usaba un ajustado traje de látex negro como… como el de Gatubela, ¡hasta tenía pintados los bigotes y usaba peluca verde de los años 70'S!

— Es mi deber decírtelo — de repente vio al italiano en el marco de la puerta — Te ves horrible.

Su novio también tenía una grave resaca, aunque sí, vio una pequeña sonrisa.

— No, no pasó nada de eso —… leyó su mente — No hiciste nada que no hubiera hecho cualquier otro ebrio.

— ¿De verdad? Tal vez deba disculparme con todos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Pide disculpas de rodillas por subirte a la mesa a bailar! Incluso te… t-te q-quitaste la ropa.

Enrojeció. No podía ver a nadie a la cara por un tiempo.

— Por eso te puse eso. Era lo único de la casa que estiraba a tu talla. Te ves ridículo.

— Supongo que al resto le fue peor. A ti también, ¿no? — no pareció entender — Quiero decir, ese sostén y el bigote…

— ¡¿BIGOTE?!

Se vio histéricamente en el espejo para empezar a… gritar.

Oh, mierda, ¡su cabeza! Se tapó los oídos tratando de amortiguar el sonido. Fue cuando… observó en… en el trasero del italiano a-algo… algo escrito con marcador. Una leyenda.

 _"Propiedad de Ludwig Beilschmidt. Aléjese o invadiré también tus regiones vitales."_

…

… mejor no diría nada… aunque quizá era lo único de lo que no se arrepentiría.

… de repente le dieron ganas de volver a dar un trago a esa bebida extraña.


	8. Acompañado

_._

* * *

 **08# Acompañado**

* * *

Sintió que le faltaba el aire y que su cara se ponía azul del mero escalofrío.

Oh, santo Dios.

Era una tranquila mañana de sábado. Al fin un poco de tiempo en calma luego de la semana tan de mierda, llena de trabajo e incompetencia laboral.

Al fin, luego de tantas tonterías, tenía tiempo a solas con Ludwig…

— Ve=

… y con Feliciano.

Justo ayer cuando volvieron del trabajo, encontraron a su hermano menor preparándoles la cena. Tenía llave del departamento por si pasaba una emergencia, y al ser de las poquísimas personas en las que confiaba, nunca se preocupó de si entraba a su casa o no.

Feliciano respetaba mucho su vida privada, y dentro de todo, fue una alegría verlo porque aparte del macho patatas, con su hermano podía ser él mismo.

Ahora, el motivo de su visita fue una nueva receta de pizza con mucho, MUCHO tomate, ¡tomate! ¡A UN LADO, TARADOS! ¡Lovino y Feliciano, amos de la comida italiana, harían magia!

Voló la harina, el huevo, las especias, el queso y el tomate.

Solían ser ordenados al cocinar, pero con una nueva receta las cosas se salían de control, ¡el maldito mundo se convertiría en una pizza gigante y aun así se los agradecerían! Excepto Ludwig, quien al final fue el que terminó limpiando todo, ¡jah! ¡Era lo mínimo que podía hacer si le compartirían semejante manjar!

Los machos patatas debían aprender a apreciar la elaboración de la perfección. Por eso eran machos patatas.

Todo resultó bien y cenaron delicioso, ¡sí, podrían abrir su propio restaurante y se volverían asquerosamente ricos! _La bella vita._

Cenaron, hablaron un rato y luego se fueron a dormir. No dejó que Feliciano se fuera, pues era muy tarde para un tonto como él, así que le preparó el sillón con muchas almohadas y mantas.

Con eso pasaron la noche, pero ahora, justo en ese momento…

…

…

Sintió que el aire y que su cara se ponía azul del mero escalofrío.

¿Q-Qué demonios…?

— Ve=

Feliciano… F-Feliciano estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que él, por consiguiente, también en la que estaba Ludwig…

Y no sólo eso.

Estaba con esa cara de idiota a… a-abrazando al macho patatas. ¡SU macho patatas!

— Ve= — lo vio moverse un poco y rodear completamente al alemán.

Observó tan feliz a su hermano y tan perdido en sueños a Beilschmidt q-que…

Nuevamente el mundo fue "bendecido" con un CHIGI legendario.

Incluso las ventanas del piso de abajo se habían cuarteado…

— ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! — el rubio se despertó todo alterado y asustado. Se sentó en el colchón viendo a cualquier parte — ¡¿Estás bien, Lovino?!

… fue cuando también se dio cuenta que "una cosa" (?) estaba muy abrazado a su cintura. La cara se le puso ligeramente azul por ver al menor de los Vargas colgado de él.

— ¡Estúpido macho patatas! — le gritó sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos — ¡Sólo esto estabas esperando, ¿verdad?! ¡Qué Feliciano viniera para arrojarte a sus brazos!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — era de las pocas veces que le contestaba en el mismo tono. Quizá por la épica expresión de sufrimiento que tenía — ¡Apenas desperté! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que se metería a la cama con nosotros?! Además, tú fuiste quien dijo que no se fuera.

— ¡Lo hice porque no tenía idea de que me engañabas con él!

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

Se levantó con tanta prontitud que retrocedió unos pasos, y al notar que se acercaba huyó a la sala. Claro, Feliciano como buen italiano feliz, seguía dormido con esa sonrisa de tonto.

— ¡Lovino! — Ludwig lo alcanzó a media sala y lo sujetó para que se detuviera — ¡Yo nunca lo haría! ¡Nunca te engañaría!

— ¡Eso dices! ¡¿Qué prueba más grande que verte en la cama con mi propio hermano?!

— ¡Tú también estabas en esa cama! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que estaría acompañándonos?!

— ¡No quieras echarle la culpa! ¡Tú como macho patatas seguro lo sedujiste con wurst, y él de idiota se lo creyó!

— ¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido! Ambos sabemos que tu hermano se escabulle a las camas, ¡igual que tu abuelo! ¡Por eso quedamos en que cada que viniera ibas a cerrar la puerta del cuarto con llave! ¡¿Cómo pudo entrar si cerraste?!

¡Ah!

…

…

— Lovino — suspiró largo sobándose la sien — ¿Le pusiste llave a la puerta?

— ¡Cállate! — se limpiaba estúpidamente los ojos para no llorar y quedar todavía más como imbécil — ¡No me hables! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Sólo estas buscando el momento para dejarme!

— Nunca — de pronto sintió un abrazo muy cálido, y simplemente no tenía fuerza para resistirse — Nunca haría algo como eso.

— P-Pero… Feliciano es más agradable que yo… ¡Tiene mejores talentos, un trabajo mejor, es gracioso y…! — qué idiota era, llorando todavía como tonto — Y todo el mundo lo quiere…

— Pero no eres tú — abrió los ojos muy sorprendido — No podría interesarme en alguien que no seas tú, Lovino.

… sintió que su cara se ponía completamente roja.

Trató de esconderlo, pero su novio sujetó con suavidad su mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo.

Enseguida hubo un beso.

…

…

M-Maldición, odiaba cuando hacía eso.

Pasó los brazos por su cintura tímidamente y cerró la distancia, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos.

El beso ganó profundidad pero continuaba siendo suave y muy amable. No entendía cómo alguien tan fortachón como él podía tener unos labios tan tersos.

Ellos se quedaron en la sala, disfrutando más de los besos y caricias…

Y Feliciano seguía dormido como buen italiano.

— Ve=


	9. Galletas

.

* * *

 **09# Galletas** _ **  
**_

* * *

Era alemán, y como todo buen alemán, no tolera el desorden.

El caos le quitaba el exacto sentido a la vida, y si no era relativamente "planeado", le estallaba la cabeza. De verdad.

Ahora, entre el apreciado orden existía la higiene. Cualquiera que no se bañara todos los días, o mínimo que tuviera una apariencia impecable, tenía nula posibilidad de convivir con él.

Esa ocasión, sin embargo, lo más insignificante hizo que un tic nervioso atacara su ceja izquierda.

Un rastro de migajas que partía de la cocina, del frasco de galletas que su amigo Mikkel Densen le trajo expresamente de Dinamarca, hasta su habitación.

Se puso rojo por una combinación de indignación y resignación, con un toque de ira pura que provocaría que el edificio completo explotara. No quería seguir el rastro, en serio que no, pero la curiosidad y la molestia lo impulsaron.

Sospechaba quién lo hizo. Imposible que se tratara de alguien más… excepto si había ratones, y aúna sí, dudaba que dejaran un camino tan obvio.

Desde su posición apreció el frasco de galletas vacío. VACÍO.

El único postre que no te causaba hastío se había esfumado, luego de que esperó tanto para que Densen le trajera semejante regalo. Qué desdicha…

Terminó por seguir esas migajas, y una vez abierta la puerta de la habitación, se aventuró…

…

Sí, ahí estaba Lovino devorando sus galletas sobre la cama, dejando sobras por doquier.

No sabía por qué esperó que se trataran de ratones.

— Ah, hola — estaba leyendo una revista de moda varonil — Llegaste temprano.

— Lovino — se sobó el entrecejo — ¿Se puede saber por qué estás comiéndote mis galletas?

— Porque tenía hambre, ¿pues por qué más?

Paciencia.

— Me refiero a que esas galletas son mías… eran mías — no sabía en qué tono lo dijo pero el otro lo miró sorprendido — Me las trajo un amigo de Dinamarca. Tan sólo quería llegar y comerlas.

— ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?!

— Lo hice ayer cuando las puse en el frasco frente a ti — suspiró — No digo que comieras, aunque pudiste dejar al menos un par.

Su novio se puso rojo. Rojo tomate, es decir, con la combinación de vergüenza e ira.

— ¡Estúpido macho patatas! ¡¿Estás diciendo que me tragué todas tus malditas galletas sin pensarlo?!

— Eh… — bueno, no lo diría tan brusco pero… sí. Sí — Ya no importa. Solamente limpia este desorden.

— ¡No me cambies la conversación como si fuera idiota! ¡Esto no fue culpa mía sino tuya!

— Está bien, olvídalo — exhaló con resignación — Para la próxima vez sólo avísame.

— ¡¿Avisarte qué?! ¡¿Qué me voy a tragar tus putas galletas para que no te sorprenda?!

Ay, no. Lovino ya estaba en su faceta histérica y negativa. En esos casos, lo mejor era dejar que gritara cuanto quisiera… y debía admitir que sí estaba algo molesto, pero ya estaba hecho. Sumando las migajas sobre la cama y la histeria de Vargas… sí, no fue buena noche.

Con todo esto, cuando llegó el momento de acostarse –con las sábanas ya limpias-, Lovino se negó a dormir con él. ¡No era para tanto! Como la víctima sabía que no tenía mayor importancia el asunto, y aunque trató de explicárselo, el otro le restregaba su queja sin fin.

Fue imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Su novio se durmió en la sala. Él en la espaciosa cama. Todo por unas galletas danesas.

Y vaya, no era que se hubiera arrepentido de quejarse porque estaba en todo su derecho, pero no esperaba que el italiano se lo tomara así. Ojalá que por la mañana se calmara… aunque conociéndolo, le esperaba una semana de reclamos, miradas asesinas, mostachos y malas imitaciones de maldiciones británicas.

…

El resto de la noche la pasó solo, y a pesar de tener problemas para conciliar el sueño, se obligó a dormir puesto que al día siguiente iría a trabajar.

Eso sí, era una lástima el hueco junto a él.

…

Sin embargo, pasó algo.

Percibió entre sueños un ligero olor dulce, tal vez un poco quemado, y agradable.

Se removió levemente, con su olfato disfrutando del aroma. No obstante, esa esencia se fue acercando y acercado, ¿qué era?

— ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritó tan fuerte que se debió escuchar cinco cuadras a la redonda.

Quemaba, ¡QUEMABA!

Se sentó rápidamente para quitarse de encima lo que le estaba quemando, ¡caliente, muy caliente! Unos pequeños círculos cayeron a la cama pero…

— ¡¿Contento?! — escuchó de pronto al italiano, quien estaba parado a su lado sosteniendo con los guantes de cocina una… bandeja metálica — ¡Ahí tienes tus estúpidas galletas! ¡Ahora deja de quejarte y cómetelas!

¿Galletas?

Mientras se masajeaba las partes rojas de sus brazos que sufrieron, vio que esos círculos planos eran…

¿Qué? Lo miró confundido.

Tenía unas ojeras impresionantes, parecía algo más delgado, y sus cejas estaban tan fruncidas que se hacían una… ¿él cocinó galletas?

— ¡Estabas quejándote tanto que no tuve opción! — se puso rojo — Y-Ya sé q-que no van a tener el mismo sabor que las otras, ¡pero es todo lo que hay! ¡Así que cómelas o tíralas a la basura! ¡No me importa!

Francamente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Por un lado lo quemó echándole encima las galletas recién salidas del horno, y por otro lado, nunca cocinó algo parecido porque "era para niñas."

… lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomar una. Olía a vainilla y canela.

La enfrió un poco soplándoles y, una vez que se aseguró de que no se quemaría la lengua, mordió.

…

— Nunca antes preparó esto, ¡si salieron mal me importa una mierda!

— Lovino.

— ¡L-La receta era de internet! ¡¿Q-Qué podías esperar de esas instrucciones baratas?!

— Lovino.

— ¡Tíralas! ¡Seguro son un asco a comparación de tus galletas danesas!

— Lovino — le tomó la mano — Saben muy bien.

Sonrió sincero porque era verdad. Le dio a probar una en la boca, y tímidamente el otro aceptó.

— Saben bien, ¿no?

—… sí.

… bueno, no eran galletas danesas, pero tenían un buen sabor.

Y las hizo su novio.


	10. Dormir

_**Notas del autor** : ¡Y así se acaba este fanfic! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para leer, y mucho más para quienes comentaron. Esta pareja necesita mucho amour~ ¿Qué opinarían de un Mpreg con ellos? :DDD  
_

 _¡Gracias!_

* * *

 **10# Dormir**

* * *

Pocos eran los días que realmente podía catalogar de buenos. Era simplemente incoherente que alguien la pasara bien de sol a sombra… excepto Feliciano, pero él era una cosa extraña.

Desde la mañana hasta la noche era imposible que tuviera alegrías que quitaran su expresión de amargado. Sólo cuando estaba con Ludwig, y eso existía un alto riesgo de arruinarlo por los dramas que él mismo hacía. De verdad, ese macho patatas debía ser canonizado.

Su suerte era mierda. Así de sencillo. Todo lo malo le pasaba a él, a todas horas, catalogándolo como un pobre diablo con vida miserable.

Pero ese día ocurrió lo que nunca pensó: todo, TODO le salió bien.

Aun preparando unos tragos en la cocina no podía creer que estuviera pasando. No a él, ¡es decir! Cada que deseaba algo era 100% seguro que no lo obtendría. Por eso nunca admitía sus ilusiones, porque algo pasaría para restregarle en la cara lo imbécil que era por creer que le sucedería.

Nadie jamás, JAMÁS, imaginaría entonces cuán grande fue su alegría cuando el macho patatas le correspondió.

El amor que quería dar y recibir se veía infinitamente recompensado cuando despertaba cada mañana y lo veía preparando café. Esa había sido la más hermosa sorpresa que le dio su pésima suerte, porque la persona que amaba se quedó con él.

Ahora, nada superaría eso, pero aquel día hubo una cadena de sucesos que podría tachar de su lista de pendientes, una lista titulada _"Cosas por hacer antes de que mi maldita vida me lo arruine"._

Para empezar, al bajar del auto frente a su trabajo, se encontró tirado en el suelo un billete de $500.00 dólares… ¡dólares! Brillaban como un llamado del cielo, pero aun así no los recogió enseguida.

Miró para un lado, miró para otro. Alcanzó a compartir un poco de pan italiano con las palomas, y luego de santiguarse, recogió el billete, lo guardó y entró al edificio. Ningún policía pareció, nadie lo observó, ¡así que era suyo! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Tomen eso, bastardos!

Después, cuando ya trabajaba un poco menos estresado de lo normal, lo mandó a llamar el Jefe. Era un cobarde así que tembló y dócilmente fue a la oficina, ¡¿qué hizo?! ¡¿El dinero era de él?! ¡¿Se equivocó en alguna cuenta?! ¡¿Cometió fraude sin darse cuenta?! ¡Seguro lo despedirían y sería encerrado en la cárcel! Con esos pensamientos llegó y entró luego de pedir permiso.

Ahí estaba Lovino Vargas, esperando la condena mientras temblaba como niña. El jefe lo miró, le hizo un recuento de lo que había hecho en el último año. Dijo… dijo que estaba muy satisfecho y que sería… promovido…

¿Qué? Le parecía tan irreal esa escena en que estrechaba su mano con aquel hombre, en medio de las felicitaciones a un pobre diablo como él, ¡él! ¡Un perdedor sin ningún tipo de talento era promovido!

Tendría un horario ligeramente más flexible, unos cuantos privilegios, ¡su propia oficina en vez de un cubículo de 3x3 m! ¿De verdad hizo algo bien? Ese hombre pensaba que sí.

Salió con indicaciones de que mañana en la mañana personalizara su oficina. Claro, ahora tenía más responsabilidades, ¡pero alguien creía que podría hacerlo bien!

Inmediatamente fue a llamarle a Ludwig para decirle la noticia, ¡un mayor sueldo les daba oportunidad de hacer planes! Sonrió escuchando las felicitaciones y muy animado aceptó su invitación para ir a celebrarlo luego del trabajo.

Sin embargo, no evitó pensar que todo era extraño. A él no le pasaban cosas buenas, al contrario. Un perro podría mear su pantalón y enseguida le caía mierda de una paloma, después lo asaltarían y un auto pasaría sobre un charco sucio para mojarlo. Así era su vida, ¿Entonces por qué pasaba eso?

Llegó la hora de la salida y Beilschmidtya estaba ahí esperándolo. Estaba muy animado, por eso no le importó dejarse besar en plena calle, aun con sus compañeros presenciándolo.

No era gay, solamente el macho patatas era objeto de su amor y deseo. Cualquier otro era un fracasado a comparación del alemán.

Fueron… ¡fueron a su restaurante favorito! ¡Ese en el que era imposible hacer reservaciones de un día para otro! Mínimo con 3 meses de anticipación. Les dieron su mesa y ordenó lo que más le gustó, junto con un carísimo vino. ¡Todo era perfecto! Nunca le pasó algo así.

La cena fue exquisita, incluyendo el postre, sin mencionar que Ludwig lo animó mucho con su nuevo puesto y que… de verdad podían hacer planes. Su novio ganaba muchísimo pero nunca le había permitido correr solo con los gastos, por eso se adaptaban a una cantidad acorde a su sueldo para aportar ambos, ¡pero ahora…!

¡Podrían mudarse a una casa! Comprar mejores cosas, darse más lujos… p-p-podrían c-c-casarse y… ¡y, y, y, y, t-tener una f-familia! ¡A-A-A-A-Adoptar un b-b-b-bebé! Ya de nuevo le salía humo pro las orejas y su rostro amenazaba con explotar. Literal.

¡Fue un día increíble! ¡No se volvería a repetir sino dentro de un millón de años! Y justo después el maldito mundo se destruiría.

Sólo faltaba una cosa para que todo fuera perfecto.

Antes de pasar a la sala y darle la copa de vino a su novio, se quitó el saco, el cinturón, la corbata y de desabotonó completamente la camisa. Se despeinó para darse un aspecto más natural, sexy. Era tan buen día que se dio el lujo de correr su fantasía de que podría embarazarse esa noche.

Fue a la sala con su más sensual actitud… pero…

— ¿Ludwig?

Estaba… dormido en el sillón…

…

… dejó las copas en la mesita y observó un poco su rostro. Con tanto que pasó no había notado el cansancio del macho patatas. Tenía esas ojeras de que durmió poco y estaba ligeramente pálido.

Sonrió.

No se sentía decepcionado para nada. Aún podía dar el toque final.

Fue por unas mantas al cuarto, y sentándose a su lado, echó las telas sobre ambos. Muy pronto ya estaban calientitos y pudo cerrar tranquilamente los ojos.

Dormir juntos era todo lo que necesitaba.


End file.
